1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides apparatus for supporting externally insertable drive units in a computer in a manner permitting a user to selectively configure his computer in either a desktop or tower configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
The operating components of a full size personal computer (i.e., a nonportable computer) are typically disposed within an elongated rectangular CPU housing, with the computer being sold to the consumer in either a "desktop" configuration or a "tower configuration". With the computer in its desktop configuration the housing is horizontally rested on a work surface (such as a desktop area) with the shortest side-to-side dimension of the rectangular housing extending vertically, and the front side of the computer housing facing the user. With the computer in its tower configuration the housing is supported on one of its sides in a vertical orientation on the work surface or on the floor, with the shortest dimension of the rectangular housing extending horizontally and the drive access at the top end of the computer.
The front side of the housing typically has an opening formed therein through which one or more drive units, such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive and a CD ROM drive may be inserted. Each inserted drive unit is suitably supported within the housing and has a front side that extends across the front side housing opening to facilitate user access to the drive unit, and the inserted drive units are electrically coupled to associated circuitry within the housing in an appropriate manner.
For a variety of reasons it is desirable and conventional to horizontally orient the drive units relative to the user such that the rotational axes of the units are vertically oriented. In the case of a CD ROM drive such orientation is desirable to present the compact disc-supporting tray portion of the drive in a horizontal orientation to underlie and hold the disc when the tray is moved outwardly toward the user and then retracted into the CD ROM drive. While externally insertable hard disk drives may be mounted either horizontally or vertically, they are conventionally mounted horizontally as are floppy disk drives which are generally perceived to be easier to use in their conventional horizontal orientations.
Some computer purchasers prefer their computer to be in a horizontal desktop configuration, while other purchasers prefer the vertical tower configuration for their computer. Moreover, it often happens that due to subsequent changes in work space configuration or other factors a user may wish to use his desktop computer in a tower configuration or vice versa.
Heretofore, it was either difficult or simply not feasible for a user to convert his or her computer from one of these configurations to the other configuration in a manner keeping the front side drive units in the desired horizontal orientations thereof in both the desktop and tower positions of the CPU housing. To do so requires rotating the drive units ninety degrees relative to the housing when the housing is switched from its horizontal desktop position to its vertical tower position or vice versa.
In the past, computer manufacturers provided purchasers with a choice between desktop and tower housing configurations--neither of which could be modified by the user to change it to the other configuration. Simply stated, if a purchaser, for example, bought a desktop computer and later wanted a tower computer he or she had to purchase a separate tower computer.
Later, some manufacturers began to use the same housing for both desktop and tower computers. This was achieved by providing a drive unit support structure that could be rotated ninety degrees relative to the housing to horizontally orient the drive units relative to the user regardless of whether the housing was to be used in a desktop or tower orientation. While it was possible for a user to convert the purchased computer from one of these orientations to the other orientation, it was quite difficult and involved purchasing a new front bezel and drive support parts for the computer and then reorienting the drive support structure within the housing and installing the new bezel in place of the original one. As might be imagined, these difficulties discouraged many computer owners from attempting to convert their computer from a desktop configuration to a tower orientation or vice verse.
In view of the foregoing it can be readily seen that a need exists for a computer which may be more easily converted by a user from either a desktop or tower configuration to the other configuration in a manner maintaining the front side drive units in a horizontal orientation in each configuration. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.